The Beginnings of a Special Gift
by TamJaspie
Summary: Prequel to 'Life is Always a Rollercoaster', showing Sam's early pregnancy (as I started LiAaR when Sam was 19 weeks pregnant). Hopefully happier than my other stories! XD
1. Children?

**A/N So, as I said in the most recent chapter of LiAaR, I'm doing this as a prequel to that FanFic (as I started LiAaR too late into the pregnancy). Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

Sam and Tom were sitting on the sofa together, watching TV. However, Tom was deep in thought.

"Sam?" he asked, wondering how to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Yeah?" said Sam, turning to him.

"Um, I'm not really sure how to put this, but..." Tom began.

"Tom, just spit it out, I don't really care how embarrassing it is," Sam interrupted.

"OK," said Tom. He took a deep breath. "Are you on your period at the moment?"

"Tom!" Sam exclaimed, before turning red.

"I don't care how embarrassing it is," mocked Tom.

"Shut up!" said Sam, playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh, come here, I'm sorry," said Tom, pulling her into a hug. Almost immediately Sam relaxed, resting her head on his chest.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Tom.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" asked Sam.

"Tell me and I'll tell you," said Tom.

"Fine," said Sam. "I'm not."

"Good," said Tom.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because," said Tom, taking a deep breath. "Because I was wondering if, well, if you wanted to start a family."

"What, now?" asked Sam.

Tom nodded.

Sam turned slightly redder. "I have to admit, I was thinking the same thing the other day."

"Were you?" Tom asked.

Sam nodded.

"And?" asked Tom.

Sam nodded. "I think it's a good idea."

Tom smiled.

"When do you want to start trying?" asked Sam.

"Tomorrow?" suggested Tom.

Sam nodded. "OK, yeah, because neither of us have got to go in in the morning the on Friday have we?"

Tom shook his head. "OK, that's sorted then," he said. "Thursday 12th February, our bedroom, 8:00. Dress code: birthday suit!"

"Tom!" said Sam, before hitting him in the face with a cushion.

Tom then stole the cushion off her and hit her on the head. It wasn't hard but tears sprung to Sam's eyes.

"Sam?" asked Tom.

"That hurt!" said Sam, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sorry," said Tom, pulling her in for a hug. As soon as he did that Sam grabbed the cushion wriggled out of his arms and whacked him on the head with it, hard.

"OW!" cried Tom. Sam was sat there laughing.

"It didn't really hurt me, but I knew you'd believe me and then I'd get the cushion!" she explained.

"Right, that's it!" said Tom. He threw the cushion behind the sofa, where neither if them could reach it, and then began to tickle Sam.

"Ah, Tom, stop, Tom, Tom, that's not even funny, Tom, stop!" said Sam through her laughs as Tom tickled her.

"You're laughing, so it must be funny," stated Tom as he continued to tickle her.

"Seriously, it's not, please stop, Tom, stop, please!" said Sam trying to wriggle away.

"OK, OK, I'm sorry," said Tom, stopping tickling her.

Sam then got off the sofa, and used her MMA skills to get him into a headlock.

"Oh, thanks, Sam," said Tom, whilst he tried to get her off.

"Now you know why you don't fight with me!" said Sam, laughing at his weak attempts to remove her arms from around his neck.

"Yes, I do," said Tom. He then gave up trying to get her off him. "Sam, can you get off me, please?"

Sam laughed and released her arms. Tom then got off the sofa and leant down to kiss her, and Sam leant up to kiss him. Their heads moved in sync, and they wrapped their arms around each other. They then pulled away for air.

Tom smiled. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Sam smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

Tom placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before he grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV. "Come on, let's go up to bed."

"OK," said Sam, yawning.

They then both went up to the bedroom and got ready for bed, before they pulled the duvet back and got into bed. Sam snuggled up to Tom when they were both under the duvet, resting her head on his chest. She then shivered.

"You cold?" asked Tom.

"No, I'm OK," lied Sam. She then shivered again.

"You are, aren't you?" Tom stated rather than asked.

Sam nodded, before she curled up small to try and make herself warmer.

"Silly girl," said Tom, shaking his head in mock annoyance. He then got out of bed and grabbed his warmest hoodie from his wardrobe, before returning to the bed. "Wear this."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am!" said Tom. "You haven't got any clothes as warm as that, and I'm not cold. And even if I do get cold I've got a whole half a wardrobe full of them, so I'll be fine!"

"OK," said Sam. She put the hoodie on, and then she curled up next to Tom again under the duvet, resting her head on his chest.

"You warm enough now?" asked Tom.

Sam nodded.

"Good," said Tom, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her relax, which he loved, because it made him know that he made her feel safe. And if they were going to have a baby that was just what they needed: a safe, loving environment. He then felt Sam go limp, which meant she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he too fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow evening, when they would try for their first child.

**A/N Hope you liked the first chapter! Please read and review! :-D**


	2. Trying for a Baby

**A/N I've been thinking about this FanFic loads, so I thought I'd update it again! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

**Thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan, perpetualpathology, casualtyfan8 and lilangel1 for reviewing! They made me really happy! :-D**

The next morning Tom woke up just before his alarm went off, Sam still fast asleep in his arms. He smiled at her, and she began to stir.

"Morning," said Tom as he watched her open her eyes.

"Morning," said Sam. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven," said Tom.

"We'd better get up then," said Sam, slipping out of Tom's arms.

"Yeah," said Tom, getting out of bed. "Do you want to go in the shower or shall I?"

"Can we shower together?" asked Sam. "It'll be the last one before I'm pregnant. Well, hopefully anyway."

Tom smiled. "Of course we can," he said.

Sam smiled as well, before walking into the en-suite. Tom followed her. They both then took off their pyjamas and stepped into the shower. Once they were both in Tom shut the shower door and turned the shower on. Sam wrapped her arms around him as the shower water began to pour down not them both.

"When I do get pregnant, which would you prefer?" asked Sam. "Boy or girl?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Tom. "Probably a little girl, because then I could really spoil her. And with you as a mum she wouldn't turn into a really girly girl, so I wouldn't be left out of things. What about you?"

"I was thinking the same: a girl," said Sam. "It's not that I don't want a boy, but I think a girl would look up to both of us, like you said, especially if she was a Daddy's girl, and a boy would look up more to you."

"Yeah, a boy probably would look up more to me," agreed Tom. He then picked up a bottle of shampoo and passed it to Sam. "You first."

"OK, thanks," said Sam, getting some shampoo and rubbing it into her hair. When she had finished, she passed Tom the bottle, whilst she rinsed the shampoo out. Sam then put conditioner on her hair whilst Tom rinsed off his shampoo. They then both put shower gel on their bodies, before they rinsed off. When they had rinsed Tom turned the shower off and stepped out of it. He grabbed Sam's towel for her and wrapped it around her body, before he grabbed his own towel.

"Thanks," said Sam, beginning to dry herself. When she was dry she walked out of the en-suite and into the bedroom, where she began to get dressed. Tom then also walked into the bedroom and began to get dressed.

"Looking forward to tonight?" asked Tom as they got ready for work.

"Of course I am!" said Sam, smiling. "We're going to start a family."

Tom smiled. "I would never have thought of you as a person who wanted to start a family."

"Why not?" Sam asked, confused.

"I just thought you'd prefer to be free, not be tied down by family," said Tom. "I mean, when you were married to Dylan you still went to Afghanistan, but if you had have had a child you wouldn't have been able to do that."

"True," said Sam. "But I joined the army before I met Dylan, so really I was just going back to my job when my leave finished."

"Fair point," said Tom. He looked at his watch. "Right, we've got twenty minutes before we need to get going. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, I don't mind," said Sam, getting the hairdryer and plugging it in.

"OK, I'll just do whatever then," said Tom, before he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Sam then turned on the hairdryer, and began to dry her hair. Ten minutes later she ran a brush through it and then walked into the kitchen, where Tom was sat at the table.

"You took your time!" said Tom.

"You try having hair this long and this thick and you see how long it takes to dry it!" said Sam. She then sat down at the table and looked at what Tom had made her. "Toast? Is that all you could manage?"

"Well, I thought you were going to be two minutes, not ten!" said Tom.

"You didn't even butter it!" Sam moaned.

Tom sighed. "Will you just eat it so we can get going?" he said. "We're going to be late otherwise."

"Fine," said Sam, taking a bite out of her toast.

* * *

A few minutes later Sam finished her toast, so her and Tom put on their coats and got into the car to go for work. When they got to work they went into the staffroom and got changed into scrubs, before they both went to reception to find out what needed doing.

"Um, Sam, can you come to resus?" said Zoe. "Oh, and there's a paeds case for you in cubicles, Tom."

They both nodded, and Zoe walked off.

"I'll see you later," said Tom, pecking Sam on the cheek.

"Not if I see you first!" joked Sam, before they headed off to do what Zoe had told them to do.

* * *

Ten hours later, Sam and Tom were in the staffroom at the end of their shift.

"You nearly ready?" asked Tom as Sam put her jumper on.

"Nearly," replied Sam. She pulled her jumper over her head, put her coat on, and then pulled her ponytail out, brushing her hair loose.

"You look beautiful," Tom said, smiling at her.

Sam blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Tom. "Right, let's go home, have some dinner, and then we can try and make this baby!"

Sam smiled, before Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the ED.

* * *

When they got home Sam and Tom sat on the sofa to decide what they wanted for dinner.

"Right, I can't be bothered to cook, and you probably can't either, so how about we order a pizza?" asked Tom.

"OK," said Sam. "Which one?"

"You choose," said Tom.

"Um, ham and pineapple please," said Sam.

"OK," said Tom. "I like that as well, so I'll get us a big one to share. OK?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"What would you like to drink?" asked Tom.

"Um, can I have a coke please?" asked Sam.

Tom nodded. "I'll get a bottle to share."

Sam nodded.

"OK, I'll order it now," said Tom. He then got the menu and the phone, and phoned to give their order.

Sam waited patiently for him to finish.

"They said it'll be about ten minutes," said Tom once he'd put the phone down.

Sam nodded. "OK, I'll just go and set the table." She then got up and walked into the kitchen where she got out the mats, cutlery and glasses, ready for when their dinner arrived.

* * *

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Tom. He opened the door and the pizza delivery boy was standing there with their food.

"Hi," said Tom, getting out his wallet. "How much is it?"

"£7 please," said the boy.

Tom handed him the money and the boy passed him the food. "Thanks."

"No problem," said the delivery boy. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," said Tom, before he shut the door. He then walked into the kitchen. "The food's here."

Sam immediately took the bag off Tom and began to put the pizza onto two plates.

Tom laughed. "Someone's hungry!"

"Says the person who fed me one slice of un-buttered toast this morning," said Sam, pouring the coke into two glasses.

"Fair point," said Tom. He then took his plate and glass to the table whilst Sam took hers, and then they both began to eat.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam finished the last of her pizza and put her knife and fork down on her plate. "That was really nice."

Tom smiled. "Has it filled you with energy so we can make our baby?" he joked.

"Of course!" Sam joked back. She looked at her watch: its was 7:00. "We've still got an hour to go."

"Oh, I can't wait that long!" moaned Tom.

"Neither can I," said Sam, winking. They both then raced up to the bedroom and Tom closed the door behind them. He then gently pushed her onto the bed and began to take her T-shirt and jumper off as she took his off. He then took her bra off and let it fall to the floor. She then took his belt off whilst he took off hers, before taking off his trousers and boxers. He took off hers as well. He then began to massage her body, and she moaned softly. He then entered her, and they began to make love.

* * *

An hour later, Sam and Tom lay on the bed, still naked, their breathing and heart rates increased.

Tom smiled as he brushed Sam's hair behind her ear. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

Tom placed his hand on Sam's abdomen. "Just think, in there we may have just created a new life."

Sam's smile grew bigger. "Yeah, our little baby." She then yawned.

Tom smiled. "Come one you, time for bed."

Sam nodded, before she closed her eyes.

"You not going to get dressed?" Tom asked.

Sam shook her head, but then realised her bladder was full. She got up off the bed and went into the en-suite, where she closed the door before she sat on the toilet. Tom meanwhile got out Sam's pyjamas along with her bra and knickers, before he got dressed into his own pyjamas and his boxers. Sam then came out of the bathroom and saw the pyjamas on the bed.

"Thanks," she said, before she got dressed into her pyjamas, bra and knickers. She then slipped into bed next to Tom (who had got in whilst she was getting dressed) and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, turning off the light. Sam closed her eyes and gently drifted off to sleep...

**A/N Yay, I've finally written a chapter where Tam have sex! (I've never written anything like that before but I've been wanting to for ages, and now I finally have! :-D) Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! :-D**


End file.
